


【AC】独角兽

by Pflanze



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Forced Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Infanticide, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pflanze/pseuds/Pflanze
Summary: 他怀了天使的孩子，作为惩罚被丢进了地狱的最底层





	【AC】独角兽

**Author's Note:**

> 高亮！！！阅读前请了解预警，被雷到概不负责！！！  
搞蛇文学，孕蛇，女体，抹布，涉及杀/婴，食/人情节，极度变态，现在关闭页面还来得及  
如接受请拉下文

当一只独角兽从诺亚的方舟前跑开，接下来会发生些什么呢？

暴雨如注，冲刷去了它私逃的痕迹。洪水从清洗美索不达米亚的平原开始，淹没高山和丘陵，将整块罪恶的土地拥入无尽的海底。即使它侥幸得以逃脱这滔天的神罚，亦为全能的主所不容，圣洁的天国所不齿，毕竟，在救赎与宽恕面前，它选择了自甘堕落；天堂的大门訇然打开又转瞬闭合，留下它与这洗涮不清的俗世余孽存亡与共，放任自流。阴霾在蹄尖蜿蜒盘旋，徐徐攀上，雪白的羽毛染成驳杂的黑，晶莹的角浸淫了风尘的浑浊；它不再是天真的处女，更非纯粹的邪恶生灵，而是介乎二者之间怪异畸形，不伦不类的杂种。曾经万人崇拜敬仰的神子，如今只值得一声飘零的叹息，感叹这昔日光辉灿烂的灵体，就这样沦落为一具肮脏的躯壳。

落单的独角兽，心灵已经被黑暗所吞食。从此，世间便灭绝了神兽的踪迹，只能在神话故事中觅得沧海遗珠般的只言片语。传说，剩下唯一的另一只留在方舟上却无法继续繁衍，悲啼数日，呼唤其伴侣；待到洪水退散，白鸽归羽，旭日与彩虹共同升起之时，这不幸的孩子缓缓地阖上了眼睛。然而堕落的那一只呢？恐怕没有人知晓它的下落。

黑暗中隐匿着千百以计的恶魔，沉睡而清醒，静悄悄准备着下一场饮血的盛宴。

它们蛰伏在地狱之路的两侧——这样的说法其实不准确，无非是怨灵的聚集地而已，地狱里怎么还会有好端端的路呢？地狱的形态变化无穷，有时是沉重黏着无从逃脱的天罗地网粘住折断的翅膀，有时是张开血盆大口的万丈深渊吞噬残破的身躯，极少数时才可能呈现出一条崎岖坎坷，几乎不能称之为是路的羊肠小径，只有闲庭信步而来，方有幸踏足此处；一次体面的拜访，值得一场体面的葬礼；无名的低级恶魔，去除了一切高级思维和意识，唯余最邪恶的原始本能，以及无穷无尽的时间用来招待亲爱的访客。

漆黑一片的地狱之路太久未曾接受过光明的洗礼，以至于当即使是非常的微弱的光线逼近时，魔鬼们也几乎被闪得睁不开眼睛。它们推推搡搡，互相咒骂了许久，才来得及腾出精力留心新至的客人。

那是一匹四蹄着地的生物，或许是某种马类，所不同的是头上还长了一根怪异的犄角，羽毛似黑非黑，肮脏而凌乱，艰难挣扎着踽踽前行。然而，相比这本足以激起围观者的好奇心奇妙的物种，大多数恶魔的目光却被骑在它背上的身影所牢牢吸引。

全身上下不着片缕，低垂着头，黏成一绺一绺的红发遮住了来人的脸，无力地耷拉在双肩。恶魔们瞪着发红的眼珠，饥渴的视线攀附着他修长的腿，仿佛要将其一寸寸舔舐干净，再然后停留在膨胀的肚腹——那里孕育着一个新的生命，散发着令魔鬼厌憎的气息，即使从母体身上传来和它们同源的召唤，致命的性吸引。双手被缰绳牢牢地捆缚在坐骑颈后，他的身子如同被钉在马鞍上，动弹不得，同时止不住地轻微战栗着，仿佛在忍受着巨大的煎熬与痛苦。魔鬼们窃窃私语起来，又忌惮着光线而不敢靠近。

「他们是我们的同类。」

「它不是，但是他是。」

它们的议论声传到来人的耳畔，激怒了他。「我才不是你们的同类！」他愤愤地想着，「我明明是，我是，我是……」下半身一阵阵剧痛却令他无法集中精力思考，即便拼命扩张着自己，却依旧不足以容纳那巨大的异物。他不是没有反抗过，也不是没有挣扎过，但一切都没用，当他昔日的同僚以爱上天使这种在他看起来完全是不是罪名的罪名为由，冷漠地扒光他的衣服，将他按倒在这该死的刑具上时，他已经尽了自己最大的努力拼命地踢、打、咬，无差别地攻击，最后的结果却依然是被掰掉毒牙，折断手脚，像一条死鱼一样被捆在这天杀的畜牲身上，任它走一步颠三步，粗大的阳具在体内疯狂捣弄着，他却除了哭泣和哀鸣之外什么也做不到。

“啊……”敏感点被不断地刺激着，他控制不住地呻吟出声，但是疼痛又如影随形地折磨着他，他必须要做点什么分散自己的注意力。思念中的影像逐渐清晰，他独一无二的天使，雪白的翅膀，亲切的笑容，轻轻地呼唤着他：“Crowley……”「对，这就是我的名字！」他终于想起来，「我是Crowley，不是地狱的恶魔Crowley，是Aziraphale的Crowley，我们只属于彼此。」

突然一个颠簸，甬道内巨型的棒状物狠狠地向上一顶，直逼宫口，几欲将他狠狠贯穿。Crowley下意识地挪动双手护住肚子，哪怕手早已被紧紧缚住，忽然惊觉，「这是……我的孩子！是我和……噢，地狱啊……」他意识到了什么，忽然剧烈地颤抖起来，痛哭失声，羞耻得恨不得伸手捂住自己的脸。他就像一个被扎破了气球，止不住的泪水从眼角渗出，血液淅淅沥沥地冒出他失去毒牙的伤口，沿嘴角缓缓流下，下体淋淋漓漓的体液打湿了马鞍和坐骑的皮毛，在地面上滴下亮晶晶的痕迹。

恶魔们饶有兴趣地欣赏着他的表演，有胆子大的已经蠢蠢欲动起来，发现这脏兮兮的牲畜的光芒好像并不能造成什么实质性的伤害之后，它们争相伸出尖锐的爪牙去抚摸他的小腿，咬他的趾尖，挠他的脚心，总之做一切能让他产生强烈的反应的事情，而事实上Crowley逐渐模糊的思绪却悄然飘向了很远的地方。

那还是发生在伊甸园里的故事，彼时天天没完没了地出着太阳，整片树林的叶子都被烤得掉光了。他躲在一片枯萎的草叶下面，努力将尾巴尖也缩在阴影里，眼巴巴地看着其它各种各样的小动物舒舒服服地躺在天使圣翼的阴凉下，沐浴着来自天堂的光芒……

“啪”的一声，一阵火辣辣的疼痛将他拉回现实，紧跟着，数不清的鞭子如同雨点般落在他身上，恶魔们对他的走神表现出十万分的不满，于是开始了无情而疯狂的鞭笞。每一道鞭影落下，便有一道赤红的血痕浮起，纵横交错，剧痛钻心。Crowley拼命挣扎着，奈何姿势被牢牢固定，无论怎么躲闪，都总有一个角度的抽打会准确无误地击中他濒临破碎的意识深处。而当他扭动身体时，下体内的阳具又会换一种方向碾过他的内壁，将他反复折磨着送上绝望的巅峰。

Crowley终于哭喊起来，“停下！”他叫道，“你们这群，恶心、低级、操蛋的玩意儿！……不要再打了！呜……”但是没有人理会他，他的哭叫也逐渐变得微弱下去，“求求你们……”他呜咽着，“求求……你们……啊！”他喘着粗气，他艰难地弓下身子，拼命保护着不让自己的肚子被抽到，这已经是他混乱不堪的脑海中渐渐剩下为数不多的念头之一了。

他残存的思绪绝望地搜寻着记忆中身影。遥远而美丽的伊甸园，卑微的毒蛇，神圣的天使，想靠近又无法挪动的躯壳，想告白又不敢开口的恋情。所有的生物都憎恨他，他打赌这个新来的家伙也不会对自己有什么好感。出于某种不知名的原因，他忽然想把所有躲在过天使翅膀下的青蛙通通吃光，一个也不留。

一道粗重的长鞭甩来，抽中了他屁股下倒霉的坐骑，那畜牲吃痛，撒开腿向前狂奔，他被颠得眼冒金星，胸腔里的每一丝气息都仿佛被抽干净，彻底成了一条被扔在岸上的鱼，被浓郁的窒息感紧紧包围。又是一阵天旋地转，他终于摔了下来，无数的恶魔争先恐后地爬上他的身躯，那一瞬间，Crowley以为自己就要被蚕食干净，他放弃般地闭上双眼。

然而事实并未像他所期待的那样发展。

他惊恐地看着几个恶魔玩弄着他的乳尖，嫩红的蓓蕾被揪紧，旋转，拧起，泛起情色诱人的红，酥麻感犹如电流击穿全身，引起一波波的无谓的颤抖。因为怀孕，乳房本就非常敏感地鼓胀了起来，为即将到来的新生命孕育着甜美，而现在却被毫不留情地吮吸而出，舔得到处都是鲜白的乳汁，低级魔物的利齿，在他胸前肆虐着，撕咬出一道道伤痕，血液涌出，混杂着乳汁和腥臭的口水滴下的银丝。

不、不能这样，这是不对的……Crowley试图抓住最后一根理智的稻草，却徒劳无功，疼痛和快感在他脑子里掀起惊涛骇浪，逐渐淹没了他最后的意识。他难耐地张开嘴，瞬间，又是数根手指挤入，搅动戳刺着他温热濡湿的口腔，逼着他分泌出更多的液体，泪水流入唾液，他却尝不到咸，恶心是唯一剩下的味觉，唯一能做出反射的是呕吐神经，有什么东西在翻江倒海。

这究竟是怎样的感觉？上一次他的内脏倍受折磨，是刚吞下的蝴蝶在胃里飞舞，还是刚吃掉的小猫用爪子在他心上抓挠？哪怕心知肚明不过是一厢情愿，还是远远地缩在角落里凝望着，搜肠刮肚着搭讪的话题，再一个个亲口否认。所以当后来在天使的臂弯中醒来时，他简直不能相信自己的眼睛——刚刚完成了诱惑夏娃的任务，被残酷地砍了四只蛇足，奄奄一息地蜷缩在不知哪个泥洼里等死。但在他后来的印象中，天使轻轻地抚摸过他的每一片鳞片，治好了他伤痕累累的身躯，亲吻他的双眸，那双令人胆寒心畏的蛇瞳，映在对方眼中，就好像世界上最绚丽的宝石。

Crowley是被下体涌出的一股热流惊醒的。无数双手在他身上肆意游走，双腿被大大掰开又死死按住，股间一张一翕的花瓣，正在疯狂地向外吐出汩汩的鲜红，恶魔们就像争食的幼崽一样发疯似的扑上去，大口大口地吞食着他的血液，他的身体，他的灵魂。刑具早被扯下，而甬道已经被撑得硕大，足以容纳许多根舌头同时舔舐、抽插，而鲜血就是最好的润滑剂。忽然一根卷上了最敏感的阴蒂，将它含在口中，吮吸着，逗弄着，缓缓用舌尖弹动，再用利齿轻轻撕咬着。Crowley感到脑子里什么东西“啪”的一声，就这么绷断开来。

他高潮了，但他不知道自己喷出了些什么，神志也仿佛随着体液的流失而流逝。不过没有这么简单，是的，事情怎么会就这么轻易地结束呢，让他血尽而亡？这恐怕是上帝亲临都不愿施舍的恩惠。他剧痛起来，浑身不住痉挛抽搐，本已瘫软的躯体绷成了一张弓，肌肉僵硬而颤抖，可以想象如果不是四肢被按住，他早已胡乱踢蹬起来。这异动在正在泄欲的恶魔中引发一阵小范围的骚动，但他们很快就明白了过来。口中的压力稍微松懈，Crowley的惨叫声几乎能将地狱撕出一道巨大的缺口。

“啊————！”

他哑着嗓子，撕心裂肺地哭喊着，鼻涕眼泪呛得到处都是，混杂着面部的不知名液体，沿着曾经让天使都为之倾心的面庞四散流淌，渗进已经脏污得看不清颜色的发丝，沿着削尖的下颌骨，挺翘的下巴，滴落在一片狼藉的胸脯上——尽管两团软肉依旧颤颤巍巍，而所有的白色都已被飨尽，只余血肉模糊的红，和硕果仅存的一边乳头，另一边早已不知去向。血，血，到处都是血，在他身下蔓延成一条弯弯曲曲的小河，或者说一片静悄悄的池塘，温柔地将他包裹在当中，又湿又暖。许多手伸入了阴道内，长驱直入，终于拉住了什么东西，开始拼命地向外撕扯，Crowley狂乱地挣扎起来，只感觉自己的五脏六腑都像要被拽出去了一样。他再也叫不出声了，嘶哑的嗓子失去了最后的功能，只能无助地呜咽着。

「天使，天使，Aziraphale，我的天使，你在哪里……」

只有魔物不怀好意的声音造访他的耳畔：“亲爱的客人病了，他的肚子里长了肿瘤，”它们舔着他耳内的每一条缝隙，挑逗地含着他的耳垂，絮絮低语，“不要动，把腿张开”“我们帮你拿出来，拿出来就不痛了，好不好？”

他鬓角边的蛇不住地扭动着，犹如欲火焚身。

欲火焚身，他热爱这种感觉，生命的火种在顷刻间点燃，仿佛能将他和他的爱一起烧成灰烬，所以他喜欢和他的天使待在一起，Aziraphale，那是唯一能带给他这种快乐的人。他第一次感受到这美妙的滋味，是他如愿以偿变成人形，是创始之初的第一场雨，是看似偶然实则被他精心策划了千百回的初遇，是占据了天使翅膀下所有的空间的时刻。「再也没有别的小王八蛋敢来跟我抢这一席之地了！」他得意洋洋地想着，指尖窜起一串亮闪闪的小火苗，劈啪作响。

……那是多久以前的事了？好像就在昨天，又好像过了千百年。现在的他，自己的生命之火都即将熄灭。痛是他唯一剩下的感觉，如果他有选择的余地，宁可生生将自己手撕成两半，也不愿再忍受这种痛苦。尽管他内心深处一直有一个渺小的声音依然在叫嚣着，「不能！不能将肚子里的东西就这么给出去！Crowley，醒醒啊，你个蠢货！那是你和天使最重要的珍宝啊！」

但他还是张开了腿，张到最大，并放弃了无谓的挣扎。现在已经不是肿瘤还是珍宝的问题了，他只觉得肚子里揣了个炸弹，如果再不拿出来，下一秒就会炸得他粉身碎骨，虽然粉身碎骨在当前看来可能是最好的选择。

就算继续挣扎，有用吗？继续反抗，有用吗？就算他千不愿万不愿把这个痛的要死的东西给出去，又有什么用呢？他已经没有反抗的资本了。

或许从一开始他就不该觉得自己有过。他们都还是太天真，太天真。

不知道过了多久，当她总算离开Crowley的身体时，他只觉得一阵轻松——现在只需要流血就好了，既然已经流了这么多，也不多这一点。他尽量不去想她是什么，而且其实就算他努力去想也想不起来，那就交给他的潜意识去处理吧。他唯一记得的是这该死的小冤家折磨了他好久，以至于他都忘了她是从哪来的了，现在走了也好。说真的，他感觉好极了，眼泪犹如泄闸的洪水般向外奔涌着，他都毫不在乎，反正也已经流了不少，不是吗？

有什么东西溅到他脸上，是血，但不是属于他的血，这倒稀奇，他不知道周围除了他以外还有谁体内会流动着这种玩意儿。围绕在他身旁的魔鬼哄笑起来，抹着鲜血淋漓的大嘴，纷纷向他投掷什么东西，砸他的脑袋，他慌着躲闪，扭开头去，却依旧被狠狠砸中鼻梁。

他的眼睛倏然对上面前那死去的畜牲的眼睛——就是驼他来的那匹畜牲，早已被啃得差不多只剩骨头架子，唯余一双眼还倔强地睁着，对上黯淡无光的濒死蛇瞳。强烈的熟悉感袭上Crowley心头。砸中他鼻梁的东西落在面前，一块白森森，小巧玲珑应属于幼儿或幼兽的椎骨。

Crowley眼前一黑，终于晕了过去。

他仿佛做了一个很长的梦，在梦里他和天使浑浑噩噩地相伴了很多年，像朋友，像冤家，像知己又像恋人。他记得他们的第一次，是的，是他先等不及了，跨上一匹雪白的独角兽，从遥远的天际踏风而来，招摇的红色鬈发在身后带起燃烧的火焰，他将自己扔进天使怀里——

那死兽的眼和记忆中雪白的身影重合。Crowley突然大笑起来，全知全能的上帝，你堕落的好孩子又何止我一人？

虽然这一次他对这倒霉的畜生十分不满意，但他不会忘记，他曾经是骑着这尚且纯洁无辜的独角兽去见他的爱人，为此他也依旧充满感激。

他记得天使的吻落在他身上每一处，天使在他里面，他假想自己是蛇的原形，将可口的天使拆吃入腹，统统塞进自己，塞得满满当当，满得快要溢出来，那是天使的爱，浇灌着他体内爱的种子，它生根发芽，然后破土而出，然后……

然后他醒了。

盛大的光辉笼罩着他，他几乎以为自己回到了天堂，回到了一切最初开始的地方。光，光，到处都是光，之前的地狱有多黑，现在周围就有多亮。死去的独角兽又恢复了它原本的样子，干干净净，一尘不染地卧在那里，只像睡着了一般。但这还不是最令人惊喜的——

天使，无数个天使，无数个Aziraphale围绕着他，Crowley幸福得几乎又要落下眼泪，他在同时和无数个Aziraphale做爱，这巨大的喜悦包围着他，将他送上云端。「我可爱的好朋友，终于还是把我送到了爱人的身旁」他兴奋地想着，之前所有的痛苦全部一扫而空。

天空中点缀着数以亿计的星星，金色的光芒灿烂流转，在Crowley眼前飞舞穿梭，拖曳着五光十色的尾巴。现实癫狂得犹如最不可思议的梦境，无数的Aziraphale用红彤彤的眼睛凝视着他，Crowley狂喜的灵魂被一寸寸剥离开，无所遁形。

他亲吻着每一个触碰他的天使，将战栗的身体送到他们手心，辗转磨蹭着每一个敏感处，喉中逸出难耐的呻吟；他吮吸着每一个天使插进他嘴里的阴茎，手指不忘照顾着露在外面的柱身和囊袋，舌头沿着缝隙蠕动着舔过，将它们全部湿润之后，再一口含进嘴里，一直卷到喉咙最深处，感受着灼热的精液沿着着食道流入胃中的饱足，一个又一个，他似乎忘记了疲倦与休息，就像一个喂不饱的婴儿，反复地索求着汁水的浇灌。

他主动推倒了一个Aziraphale，骑到他的身上，狂乱地骑他，感受他的巨大再次将自己填满，随后，他又被几个Aziraphale同时推翻，不知道几根阴茎同时插入他体内，他爽得剧烈地哆嗦起来，突然一根寻找到了他的敏感点，开始疯狂地顶弄，Crowley觉得大脑一片空白，快感犹如雷霆在体内炸开，他整个人犹如一只小船，在暴风雨中被反复地抛上浪尖又落入谷底，随后再次上升至顶端。他只能哭叫道，“不行……天使……别碰那里……”然而之后，所有的Aziraphale开始轮流顶撞那一处，这更是远远超出了他的承受范围，他挣扎着想逃，却被七手八脚地扣住腰锁在众人的欲望前，狠狠地被操弄着，最后如同抽去骨头一般，化成了一滩水，无力地摊在地上。

他不甘心地爬起身，紧紧拥抱住面前的天使，用光裸的胸脯上充血的乳粒蹭着对方的胸口，深情款款地舔着天使的嘴唇，不断重复着告白的话语：

“Aziraphale，我爱你……”，他又哭又笑，一边在心里鄙视着自己，一边撒娇般地乞求着，“快说你也爱我……说啊！”

恶魔向来厌恶这个字，他却愿意献上最脆弱的自尊心，匍匐在天使的面前。

Crowley一向对自己的诱惑能力很有信心，但是面前的天使却似乎不为所动，只用猩红的眼珠嘲弄般地看着他，一言不发，这使得他感到十分挫败。他又爬上好几个天使的胸前，却都吃了同样的闭门羹。然而他并没有太多思考的时间，下一刻，他再次被推得跪趴在地，身后一个天使猛地捅穿了他的后穴。

“啊————”

Crowley尖叫起来，手脚并用试图逃走，又被捞住腰一把拖了回来，天使开始大开大合地操着他，他就像一只真正被掐住了七寸的蛇，无论怎么扭动怎么挣扎，都只会迎来更深一轮的顶撞。他哭哭啼啼地扭过上身，试图亲吻他的天使，却又被一巴掌扇回到地上，而天使的巴掌似乎意犹未尽，左右开弓，噼噼啪啪在他屁股上又打了几十下，顿时Crowley的屁股肿的像一枚熟透的桃，翻着殷红糜烂的果肉，露出黏腻的花心，生生被一下顶入，咕嘟咕嘟流出鲜嫩的汁水。

他迷乱地看着身下不知道何时又钻进来的一个天使，舔弄着他胸前的软肉，手指抠着他前面的花核，捻住了芯子，不断调戏着，直到整只手都被淫水淋湿，在Crowley满面通红，气喘吁吁不断求饶时，挺身而入——顿时，两根阴茎仅隔着薄薄的阴道壁和肠壁猛然相撞，同时大力抽插起来，Crowley爽到两眼翻白，拼命往天使身上靠去，将他心爱的Aziraphale一吃到底。“再……再来！……”他胡乱地叫着说，“继续……我的天使……就是这样……不要停！……”

他的嘴里又塞入了不知是哪个Aziraphale的阴茎，手中还握着几根，更多的天使在他身上蹭来蹭去，白花花的液体喷洒在他身上，脸上，外面，里面。天使的欢声笑语萦绕在他耳边，他也为自己能使爱人开心而感到无穷无尽的幸福。最神奇的是，在这场快乐的游戏中，他从始至终都没有感到过一丝疼痛，只有最纯粹的高潮和没顶的快感。

……

Crowley渐渐失去了对意识的掌控，不知不觉间，他的灵魂离开了身体，兀自在上空恋恋不舍地盘旋着，俯瞰着下方淫乱的交合盛宴。

冷不丁身后传来一声：“Crowley？”

虽然很轻很轻，却着实把他吓了一跳。Crowley转身，发现Aziraphale正静静地站在他面前，忧伤地望着他。

“Angel？你怎么在这里？”

“我是来找你的。”天使说。白光闪过，一条小蛇从他的袖子里探出，天使爱怜地摸了摸它的小脑袋。“你还记得她吗？”

Crowley伸手，小蛇哗啦一下盘在他手腕上，蓝宝石一样的眼珠紧盯着他不放。Crowley碰碰它白色的鳞片，小家伙的盔甲闪闪发光。“漂亮的小东西……等等？！”他突然意识到了些什么，“这不会是……”

“是的，她就是，Crowley，她是我们的孩子。”

“你……我生的？”

天使无奈地看着他，“你觉得呢？”

Crowley苦恼地抓了抓脑袋，“见鬼……我怎么一点儿也想不起来……”他突然不想继续这个话题，转而问Aziraphale：“你为什么不下去和我们一起？”他指了指下边依旧进行的如火如荼的场面。

Aziraphale叹了口气，Crowley不明白他今天怎么看起来那么沮丧，好像遭受了什么天大的打击。天使走上前一步，捧住他的脸，凝视着他因惊讶而放大的蛇眸：

“Crowley，你好好听我接下来说的话。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你，Crowley。”

如同不放心他没听清似的，Aziraphale又重复了一遍：“我爱你。”

有什么东西在心中决堤，Crowley忽然被一股巨大的痛苦席卷全身，绝望，不甘，悲凉，一切一切负面的情感涌上心头，他不知道这种感觉从何而来，唯一能做的就是紧紧抓住眼前的救命稻草，他的天使，他的Aziraphale，他一头扎进天使的怀中，嚎啕大哭，双手死死搂住天使的腰。周围的环境突然变得一片黑暗，耳边传来的欢笑化为狞笑声，尽管闭上了眼睛，眼前却依然血色弥漫，就像久经凌虐而再也无法痊愈的伤口。他恍惚间又身处地狱，他不怕地狱，他唯一害怕的就是他的天使不在身边。Crowley将头深深埋在Aziraphale的领口，说什么都不肯抬起来，浑身上下颤抖个不停。

天使温柔拍着他的背，轻言细语地哄着：“好了，我在这里，亲爱的，别哭了，别怕，我在这里陪着你呢。”

“Angel，”Crowley可怜兮兮地说，“我疼。”

“你哪里疼？我帮你揉揉好不好？”

“我哪里都疼！”Crowley抽抽噎噎，几乎说不出话来：“头疼，手疼，脚疼，胸口疼，肚子疼……”他平复了一下气息，补充道：“刚刚疼得要死，现在没那么疼了，但我还是记得那滋味，真的……太难受了……”

“嘘，嘘，Crowley，没事了，你看着我。”感受着天使一下下轻柔的爱抚，Crowley小心翼翼地抬起头来，却不经意间瞥了一下下面的场景：他浑身是血，支离破碎，一群恶魔在他的身体上发泄着……哦，撒旦啊！他几乎心胆俱裂，又要像鸵鸟一样埋进天使怀里，被Aziraphale一把扳住脸，他愣住了，没想到平时软乎乎的天使居然有这么大的力气，“Crowley，”天使严肃地说，“你不要看周围，你不要看，你就看着我，看着我的眼睛，好吗？！”

Crowley照办了，他拼命阻止自己的胡思乱想，不要回忆，不要回忆，那一切都没有发生……直视着天使的澄澈的双目，他渐渐真的平静了下来。

半晌，Crowley小声问道：“Angel，那我们接下来怎么办？”

天使思索了片刻：“我们回家。”

“家？家在哪儿？”

天使几乎是肉眼不可见地摇了摇头，但还是被Crowley捕捉到了，他感到一丝小小的失望。Aziraphale打了个响指，遥远的地方传来一阵清脆的蹄声，风驰电掣，几乎是几个呼吸间就轻盈地降落在他们身旁。

光辉灿烂的孩子，万般生灵中祂最偏爱的一支，象征着纯洁无辜的爱，永远不会堕落的神子。Crowley认出了它的眼睛。

「又是你，老朋友。」

他们爬上独角兽的背，淡淡的圣光驱散了周围无边无际的地狱阴霾。小白蛇依旧紧紧盘在Crowley手腕上，而Crowley搂紧了前面的天使。

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

他们的身影渐渐消融在充斥着血腥味的空气中。


End file.
